The Vampire Crusade
by rae.evermore
Summary: I always thought the vampires in the Buffy verse were so not believable. The characters where great but vampires not so much then I went to see Priest this is how I always imagined them titanic and in no way mistaken for human. This story take the vampires from Priest and puts them in the Buffy world and changes the whole world with it. Definitely AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Priest in any way shape or form just trying out an idea.

Author's Note: So this has been in my head ever since I watched Priest I don't know anything about the world of Priest (games, graphic novels and such) so I definitely won't be following in any direction of that universe. I love the Buffy verse but the vampires in it have never been believable to me but that's not to say that it is anyway lacking I own every season and lost count of how many times I've watched them. It's just when I watched Priest this is how I always imagined Vampires titanic with foot long teeth and in no way can be mistaken for a human. So if you put these Vampires in the Buffy verse and changed the characters of Willow and Xander up a bit where Willow is part of a Coven called The Haven and lives in The Haven with her Coven sister and fights for her Coven and all it stands for and Xander is a Priest which in my story is like a soldier that fights for the people but is under the thumb of his church. How would it play out? Because the Vampires in this verse can in no way be mistaken (and can't make the half breeds or whatever they are called that look human) for what they are, how would the world be I think war torn.

Pentagram: Five point star pointing up represents the four basic elements wind, water, earth, fire. As well as pantheistic spiritual being such as Gaia or Mother Earth.

"Are we ready?" asked Willow Rosenberg.

"As ready as were gonna be." Said Buffy Summers.

"Every thing packed commander?" asked Buffy.

"Affirmative." said Commander Xander Harrison. "All the witch mojo gathered?" asked Xander looking at Willow with wary untrusting eyes daring her for a fight. You can't trust shady witches. Pagans *snort* pagans and priests never got along even when working together in war and definitely NOT in peace, polar opposites. Always praying to there who knows how many Gods. It wasn't natural. As Priests are taught to be way around those *spit* Pagans. Willow looked Commander Harrison with sharp ice cold green eyes and a sickly sweet smile.

"All the necessary herbs to make the shield are gathered." She gave him a withering glare Xander just smiled a Cheshire cat grin.

"One never can be sure when it comes to a witch."

"Alright you two stop it we don't have time for this, everything is packed, weapons are locked and loaded." said Buffy while giving them both a stern look. They both backed away putting on there packs. Xander gave Buffy a short nod and she gave him one back. She thought if the funniest thing a slayer (weapon) was acting the middle man, peace keeper. Rolling her eyes at that while picking up her packs as well. Willow held out both hands Buffy grabbing her right Xander hesitated a moment then grabbed her left firmly noticing how warm it was and felling that low electric current that all witches had. Willow closed her eyes and thought of home.

Before the second war started, the high walls protecting The Haven manor once stood tall. Made of stone with protection pentagrams. And other intricate wards painstakingly etched deep in the stone walls reaching every crevasse from front to back. The once proud walls held for five years under vampire siege until the last priestess Andromeda who had been one of the founders and builder of the Haven held them at bay while refugees and the last of her Sisters fled through the tunnel that was made throughout the five year siege leading out to a cliff hanger over looking the sea where any Sister could use Gaia's gift of water to jump in with the refugees and swim to the ship awaiting them. It was told some years later by a sister that stayed in the tunnel and would not leave till Andromeda's fate was decided. That she fought for three days before they took her life by sheer numbers not power. The manor once held close to a hundred coven members the halls and rooms made for teaching Gaia's love and knowledge passed down sister to sister. Willow was the last Haven member she knew of still alive all her other sisters she found had died in battle with her in the past ten years since The Fall or she had heard of there death through a fellow sister while they fought together till death.

With a *CRACK* lighting streaked across the room and they were gone.

*CRACK* Two women and a man appeared at the Haven caved in entrance walls. Vampires looked up from their perched on the manors crumbling stone remains their mouths opening wide four long fangs bared and a snake like tongue stuck out to taste the air getting up on all fours. They looked humanoid with slick pale gray skin, no eyes and bat like skin stretched from there arms to inner sides. Two pointer finders and a thumb with 9 inch nails in front and five toes in back. They gave there reptile like cry of hunger when they smelled the fresh humans some ten feet away. Willow dropped their hands and ran for the gapping manor entrance Buffy and Xander on her heals. She held up her hands and fire consumed the vampires covering the gapping entrance clearing there way. Xander pulled out his favorite short-barreled, pump action shotgun 8.5 while giving the reaming vampires a smirk. Yep, killing these sons a bitches was definitely therapeutic. Buffy slid her claymore Death out of its scabbard on her back decapitating the vampire in the air closing in, in one full stroke. Thrusting and dicing any vampire that came near with its 39in reach, the double blade singing its war song with each stoke through the air cutting down vampire after vampire down while they ran full speed at the entrance. Inside Willow lead the way through the hall maze that was constructed so that any non-member would become instantly lost. Leading to the center of the manor burning down vampires as they appeared in the dark of the halls. Stopping at wood double doors that had long scratches and teeth marks in it. It looked to be that they had given up trying to get in when they could smell no human within only stale air. Grabbing her dagger from its sheath cut her palm and put it to the door. A blue glow appeared and went away, with a warm summer breeze smelling of open heather fields. Willow opened the door ushered them inside and closed the door with a heavy thud. Pointing at the heavy long log lying on the marble floor beside the door.

"Help me!" They grabed it and slid it in the slot keeping the doors bard.

"That wont hold for long?" asked Xander looking at it doubtfully.

"No, my blood brought down the ward that held the doors before. But that will take them at least five minutes to bang down and that's all the time we need." In the middle of the room was a kind of symbol etched in the floor with four pedestals around it. Willow walked up to one and brought her hand to the bowl set on top and fire flowing from her finger tips and hovered in the center of the bowel. Walking to the next she unhooked the water satchel from her hip pouring it in. Walking to the third she took a pouch with a pentagram sewn on it from her hip as well. A tear silently slid down her cheek while she dumped the contents in the bowel. Hastily tieing the pouch back to her hip while holding her face over the last pedestal she blew into it. At once the symbol on the floor light up sky blue.*BANG*BANG*BANG* The vampires were almost thru.

"Shield then vampires." Willow said. They nodded to each other.

"Willow what was in the pouch?" asked Buffy. Willow gave a far away look remembering the past.

"My sister." She said giving Buffy a sad look.

"Bone of a sister, earth. Dirt is bone for we all turn to dust one day." Xander touched his forehead shoulders and chest in a cross pattern then kissed his three fingers looked at Willow and smiled the kindest smile he had ever given any Wiccan. Knowing the loss of a sister a brother.

"Come." Said Willow and they stepped on to the symbol till they stood shoulder to shoulder holding hands. The glow at there feet blinding white and had to close there eyes.

"Remember" Willow shouted above the roar "It will be then or so feet up from whatever grounds so be ready to land!" And they fell.


End file.
